


Honey

by metaphors



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A story about two people in love without realizing, Angst, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mariage, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Portuguese Female Caracter, Romance, Sad, Struggling, Struggling Love, Unrequited Love, Young Adults, husband, husband and wife, not a fandom - Freeform, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphors/pseuds/metaphors
Summary: "Did you know that when you call me Mel, you're actually calling me Honey in Portuguese?"*A story about a married couple struggling with life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear friends!
> 
> Before I move to the introduction, for those who know me or my work I have to say that YES, I AM AWARE THAT I HAVE A STORY TO END AND THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A YEAR. I am truly sorry for that. I actually lost my inspiration to write "Head Over Heels" but I am trying to get back on writing and I promise I will end that story someday. I promise. For now, I bring you an original love story. There is no fandom related to this. I honestly hope you all read this and come to like it.
> 
> Comment whenever you feel like it - and even when you don't ;)
> 
> Thank you for your attention.
> 
> Stay alive!

“Spencer?”

A bright light came through de small gap under the bedroom door, illuminating the wooden floor and meeting my cold bare feet which stood unsurely on the carpet as I stared at the light, fidgeting with my own fingers. My eyes travelled from the brightness to the door knob as I gulped before my teeth met my lower lip, biting on it. I stood still. Hearing the floor outside the bedroom crack, I shut my eyes tightly, unconsciously rotating the cold ring around my finger. When my eyes were allowed back to reality, they immediately met with the same door knob as before, now realizing it was being turned. And as if the word had suddenly slowed down, I held my breath and watched as the small neck of the knob was painfully twisted to death till it completely destroyed the only wall that separated me from the other human. The light became brighter and could now illuminate my entire weak body only covered in thin white cotton. I was now completely exposed and vulnerable to the dark vulture before me. I could resemble his curves to a familiar man. The figure stepped inside the room and I instantly noticed I was in urgent need of oxygen, having been holding it for too long. Internally cursing to myself, I opened my mouth to allow the air to enter to my aching lungs. Not taking my eyes of the figure’s supposed head, I silently let him come closer to me. And despite the voices screaming in my head to run away, my body stayed still in its place. The sound of the door closing made my heart beat faster than it was already. The dark consumed the room and I couldn’t see the human in front of me anymore, in spite of the dim light that came through the window curtains. The only thing that I could recognize was the person’s lips that were slightly parted. Suddenly, a sigh escaped from those lips and the body moved away from me and walked to the other side of the bed behind me. Not finding the courage to turn around and follow the figure’s gaze, I heard shoes being untied, then the clicking metal of a belt, fabric rolling down a body and finally I felt the mattress shift against the back of my legs.

Seconds passed till I finally moved to the direction of the new weight in the bed and felt my body tremble. I hadn’t noticed how hard I had been biting my lip till the familiar blood flavor invaded my tongue. My body let itself get back inside the sheets and I found myself staring at a man’s bare back. My right hand unconsciously reached for it, before my left one stopped it, grabbing it and taking it back to my chest, holding it trembling but tightly against it, feeling my strong heartbeat. I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.

_Don’t cry, Melanie._

The body next to me shifted slightly and I hoped the man would turn his face to me and acknowledge my presence. But he didn’t. He stayed in the same place. And I quietly listened to his small breaths, questioning whether he had fallen asleep already.  I felt the blood roll down my chin from my lip and I licked it. I closed my eyes and waited for the sleep to take over my tired body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey
> 
> this one his a flashback from the beggining of their relationship
> 
> kisses

“Do you think that-“

I turned my head to the direction of the voice, coming to face a boy with partially long curly hair falling in front of his eyes that were looking straight at my own, shining with the colorful lights of the fair. His lips were closed in a thin line as his hand came to the back of his neck to scratch the skin. With this movement, the loose sleeve of his opened button floral shirt rolled down his arm, exposing it and I couldn’t help but realize how the same lights that brightened his green eyes illuminated his arm, making random patterns of forms and colors dance in his bare skin. When I heard him take a deep breath, my eyes instantly met his again, forgetting the colorful show and I watched him lick his lips unsurely. I gave him a small nod accompanied by a warm half smile, tempting to encourage him to finish his question.

“Do you think that” he repeated, voice trembling, making me fight back a laugh at his nervous state. At that moment, I wasn’t able to recognize the confident, cocky and smirking guy I had met barely five minutes ago. “there’s a chance you might go… hmm… out with me?” The last few words almost came out as a whisper, and if the background song hadn’t changed to a more calm and softer one, I wouldn’t have heard him. His question caught me off guard, even though I was completely aware of his previous flirtation. I eyed him carefully, looking for any signs that assured me that it was a joke, but his face stood hard as a rock. I stared at him for a few seconds, watching him take his curls away from his eyes, revealing a nervous but hopeful look directed to me. I hadn’t realized I had been staring with my mouth opened for such long time till I heard him clear his throat, probably tired of me not answering. I shook my head, as if to bring myself back to reality.

“Hmm” I almost avoided his stare, trying to look somewhere else, to anything that could possible be more interesting than his beautiful green eyes that were almost making a whole in my boring brown ones. Defeated after realizing there could be nothing more attractive than him, I balanced my body from one feet to another. “Like a…” I couldn’t exactly find the right words. “A… date?” I asked, unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

His eyes widened for a few moments but he quickly replaced his surprised features with a carefree laugh, suddenly returning to his cool appearance. “Sure, babe. Like a date.”

And just like that, the world came crashing down below my feet. I had never been asked on a date before. I was barely a teenager, or at least the teen years were barely hitting my life, although I was aware of my premature body that made me look way over my age. And suddenly I frowned, thinking that this guy was probably convinced that he was asking a girl his age out, when, in reality, I had just turned 16 two days before. And here I was, facing what looked like a 19 year old guy, with a beard almost completely formed and a quit muscled chest that I could see through his thin white t-shirt. He suddenly chuckled and I looked up at him from his chest, confused. Seeing him raise an eyebrow, I widened my eyes and my mouth opened in shock, realizing I had been staring blankly at his body. I felt my cheeks hit up and I was sure my face was completely red and ready to explode at any moment. I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly, trying to make myself disappear.

“You’re kinda cute.” I heard him say. That made me steal a glimpse at him with my right eye, not daring to open them both yet. He smirked down at me and switched the weight of his body from one leg to another and put his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. “Actually” he breathed, the smirk not leaving his lips, and I slowly opened the other eye to look properly at him. But almost immediately regretting it as his green eyes were, once again, piercing through mine, studying my young features and actually making me a bit uncomfortable. I avoided his stare again, now successfully distracting my eyes with the cotton candy tend a few feet away from us. “Scratch that” he continued talking, and I tried my best to keep myself from looking at his beauty. “You’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that chapter one is really really short but it's only an introduction.  
> However I hope it still made you curious to read the whole story. 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
